Recently, a technology of guiding parking and un-parking of a vehicle by confirming environment around the vehicle in an automatic parking assistance system by equipping the automatic parking assistance system in the vehicle has been developed. The automatic parking assistance system may guide a control of a steering angle to assist parking or un-parking when a vehicle is parked or un-parked in or from a specific parking space.
However, in the case of controlling the un-parking using the automatic parking assistance system, a sensing accuracy of objects present around a vehicle is degraded and thus a collision may occur during the un-parking.